


Can You Stay?

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Bunker Fluff, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Angst, Dean Loves Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Romance, Short One Shot, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with how to ask Castiel to stay after he's cured of the demonic. Will he finally find the strength to acknowledge what he feels for the angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Stay?

"Cas… uhm… wait."

Disoriented and, honestly, sicker than a dog, Dean raked a hand through his hair. It felt weird parted on the side like that and he didn’t remember doing it that way but he unconsciously ruffled his fingers over his scalp and messed it up as he collected his thoughts. If he could just find his footing again. Weak, he sank onto his bed again with his hands gripping the edge of the mattress for dear life.

"Dean?"

A rush of wind brushed Dean’s skin, vaguely aware of Castiel coming to his side without question. There was that scent—the fresh, earthy air of an angel made of all the elements. Depending on how Castiel moved, it melted into the salty sea, or rich earth, or a spring breeze, or the heat of a campfire. Dean missed that. He didn’t know how to articulate it under the best of circumstances, but sitting there nauseous and feeling like a huge black tumor got ripped out of his chest, there was no way he could find the right words.

"I’m sorry for everything," was all Dean could whisper.

"It wasn’t you, as I said. Sam knows that and so do I. You just need to rest now," urged Castiel in that quiet monotone.

The memory of a hurricane gripping Dean from behind surfaced with that gentle tone. It seemed like a century ago but it had just happened not an hour before that moment. That same tone brought him back to life—it’s over—and then he woke from the horror. Heat had pierced through the blackness in his chest. Holy heat. Castiel’s grace wasn’t his own, yet he still managed to force Dean’s buried emotions to remember joy, freedom, and love. Yes, love. Neither of them said anything but the communication bled through the grace wrestling the demonic.

"Sleep now," Castiel said in a lower tone, blue eyes studying his face.

He started to walk away, to turn and leave, but Dean watched his own hand lash out and grab him by the wrist. Castiel spun back and his eyes flickered from his wrist to Dean’s face, questioning with a glimmer of hope.

"Can you stay?" Dean asked. It took everything he had, but the thought of being alone scared him more.

The angel glanced over his shoulder toward the door. “Well, uh, there’s a female waiting in my car.”

Of course there was. Dean’s face fell and his hand dropped away from the grip on Castiel’s wrist. It had been too many years and Castiel drifted in and out of humanity too many times not to venture into the dating pool. Once Dean nearly stopped him and confessed, but then brushed it off as fashion advice and sent him on his way.

"I could … I could give her the keys and tell her I must stay for a few more days," Castiel ventured hesitantly.

Dean peered up at him from his bed again. “Do you wanna?”

"Yeah," he replied with a slow nod and a slow smile. "I’ll stay."


End file.
